All I Want Is You
by minty-lettuce-pudding
Summary: New Year. New Girls. New Love. New Jealousy. New Hot Romances. New Rivalries. More Of The Love Problems And Drama At Degrassi. Spinner finds love. Jimmy meets a new girl. Paige gets jealous. Ashley finds a new hottie. Toby dates a hot girl! First Story!!!
1. New Girls

All I Want Is You!  
  
Chapter One: New Girls  
  
-Degrassi Hallway-  
  
Jimmy and Spinner are walking down the hallway towards their lockers.  
  
" I can't believe school already started." Spinner said.  
  
" I know, summer went by so fast." Jimmy responded.  
  
" But hey, a new school year means new girls." Spinner grinned.  
  
" Spin, there aren't any new girls."  
  
" Yeah there is."  
  
" When and where?" Jimmy asked.  
  
" I saw them about five minutes ago up at the front. They have to be new, I've never seen them before. They looked like ninth graders, but the two boys looked like tens." Spinner informed.  
  
" Fine, let's go check um out then." Jimmy smiled, shutting his locker.  
  
-At The Bench-  
  
" This is so stupid, I hate Canada." A mixed, tan boy sighed. He had braids and hazel eyes, wearing jeans, a white shirt and a vest. He wasn't nearly as tall as the boy next to him.  
  
" Don't be so rude! You have no respect LaRon." Another mixed girl yelled. She had light brown hair, tied into two buns, dark brown eyes and was wearing khakis and a white shirt. She punches LaRon playfully in the stomach.  
  
" Paisley...don't be so violent..." The other boy grumbled. He was at least six feet tall with spiky, black hair and a fox racing sweater with jeans.  
  
" Don't tell me what to do." Paisley huffed, walking a few steps to talk to a brown haired girl. She smiled, showing silver braced. Sunglasses covered her brown eyes. She was wearing a Mighty Ducks jersey with jeans.  
  
" Now, now Pais. No need to get all upset. Canada is hockey central! Cheer up." Jennifer smiled.  
  
" Jenn, I don't like hockey. And I still think you shouldn't have worn that jersey for the first day at Degrassi. The Mighty Ducks is an American Hockey Team." Paisley explained.  
  
" Oh I don't care! Plus, since when did I listen to you?" Jen laughed.  
  
" We aren't here for hockey honey, we're here for the hot Canadian boys." A petite girl grinned. She has blonde/brown hair in a clip wearing a halter top and a tight denim skirt.  
  
" Brianna, we aren't here to meet boys you dork!" Another girl yelled. She has burgundy colored hair, glasses and was wearing jeans, a shirt and a visor.  
  
" Silly Diane, I'm not here to MEET boys either." Brianna smiled. " I'm here to date boys." She winked.  
  
" Oh lordy..." Pierre grumbled.  
  
" She just called me silly." Diane said. " Oh my! Brianna! Can you go to the bathroom with me?" She whimpered.  
  
" Of course hun." Brianna smiled as Diane grabbed her arm and ran into the hallways in search for the bathroom.  
  
" Hey Pierre, I want to go check out our lockers." LaRon nudged.  
  
" Sure, whatever." Pierre shrugged.  
  
" Wait! You guys!" Paisley shouted after them as they entered the hallways.  
  
" Hey ladies." Spinner greeted as he approached Jen and Paisley.  
  
" Welcome to Degrassi." Jimmy smiled at Paisley.  
  
" I'm Spinner Mason. Nice to meet ya. Are you two tenths?" Spinner asked.  
  
" Ninths." Paisley corrected. " I'm Paisley Robinson and this is my friend Jennifer Pletcher. We're transfer students from America." She introduced.  
  
" Hello Spinner." Jen smiled.  
  
" Jen is a cool name. It's short and to the point." Spinner complimented.  
  
" I'm not sure what that means but thanks." Jen laughed.  
  
" Excuse me. You didn't introduce yourself. What's your name?" Paisley smiled as she approached Jimmy.  
  
" Jimmy Brooks." Jimmy nodded.  
  
" I like your name. So original." Paisley smiled, shaking his hand.  
  
" We'd better go find our friends. See you around Spinner and Jimmy!" Jen waved.  
  
" Bye Jimmy, Bye Spinner!" Paisley shouted.  
  
-Degrassi Hallways-  
  
Brianna and Diane are obviously lost.  
  
" Man, where is the bathroom!? Wonderful idea Diane." Brianna complained.  
  
" What was a wonderful idea?" Diane asked cluelessly.  
  
" Argh...Thanks to you, we're lost!" Brianna whined.  
  
" I had to go really bad!"  
  
" What do you mean by HAD to?"  
  
" I don't have to go anymore." Diane laughed. " Funny huh?"  
  
" You drag me through hallway after hallway and you don't even have to go to the bathroom anymore...AARGH!! Diane!!" Brianna yelled. Brianna turns around and sees a cute guy across the hallway.  
  
" Ah! My savior!" Brianna said angelically as she skips over to Toby and JT.  
  
" Mood Swings..." Diane grumbled.  
  
" Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?" Brianna smiled at Toby.  
  
" It's just up ahead." Toby nodded.  
  
" My name is Brianna, this is Diane." Brianna introduced.  
  
" My name is Toby and he's JT." Toby introduced.  
  
" Toby...Hello, I'm Brianna." Brianna giggled.  
  
" I know, you just told us." JT nodded.  
  
" No need to correct people AJ." Brianna smiled bluntly.  
  
" It's JT." He corrected.  
  
" A B C D E F G...we all know our alphabets honey."  
  
" Whatever." JT shrugged.  
  
" So...Brianna." Toby grinned.  
  
" Yes Toby?" Brianna smiled.  
  
" Wait JT!" Diane chased.  
  
" Hmmm?" JT questioned.  
  
" Sorry about Brianna. She likes some of the weirdest people."  
  
" I can see that. It's Diane right?" JT asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Hey JT. You look new, who might you be?" Emma asked.  
  
" I'm Diane."  
  
" Nice to meet you, I'm Emma." Emma smiled.  
  
" And I'm Manny." She introduced.  
  
" Where are you from?" Emma asked Diane questionable.  
  
" I'm a transfer student from America along with five other people here." Diane answered.  
  
" Oh really? That's pretty cool." Manny nodded.  
  
" You're ninth right?" Emma asked.  
  
" Yeah, with you?"  
  
" Yeah! I'm sure we'll become close friends Diane." Emma said, welcomely.  
  
" Awesome." JT smiled.  
  
-Meanwhile With Jen & Paisley-  
  
" Hey Pais. You think that Jimmy guy is cute don't ya?" Jen asked.  
  
" Of course." Paisley laughed.  
  
" What about Pierre?"  
  
" I don't know. I am thinking about breaking up. New school, new enviorment."  
  
" Is it ONLY because of Jimmy?" Jenn questioned.  
  
" No...well what about those glittery eyes to Spinner!?" Paisley yelled.  
  
" ACK! Shut up Paisley! Class is starting!" Jen panicked.  
  
-End Of Chapter One-  
  
Author's Note: Hallo and Hallo! The authors here! This story is written by two girls and we shall not reveal our names. Not for security reasons...just because. Please review our story! We have a BUNCH of good stuff coming up and this was JUST the beginning of the Degrassi trauma and drama! So stay tuned for the next episode! 


	2. New Jealousy

All I Want Is You!  
  
Chapter 2: New Jealousy  
  
"Jimmy!" Paisley yelled as she caught up with him in the hallway.  
  
" Yeah?" Jimmy asked, opening his locker.  
  
" I was wondering if you wanted to maybe eat lunch---" Paisley paused at the sight of Ashley's pictures on his locker door.  
  
" Huh?" Jimmy acknowledged her staring. " Oh..." Jimmy sighed taking off a few of the pictures.  
  
" Oh! Don't worry about it! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Paisley hurried.  
  
" She's not my girlfriend. She's an ex. I guess I still have a little crush." Jimmy confessed.  
  
" She's pretty, that's Ashley Kerwin right?"  
  
" Yeah, we went out for eight months."  
  
" Quite the dedicaton."  
  
" Yeah, I guess."  
  
" I know how it feels to be hung up on somebody. The simple remity is to fall for somebody or something else."  
  
" That could work, and about lunch, you can eat with Spinner and me."  
  
" Oh... well I wil." Paisley smiled and walked away  
  
- In the Degrassi Hallways-  
  
" You invited Paisley to go eat lunch with us?!?!" Spinner asked.  
  
" Yeah... preoblem?" Jimmy answered with a question.  
  
" You've got something for her don't you?" Spinner asked.  
  
" No. We're just friends."  
  
- At lunch-  
  
" Hey Spinner, hey Jimmy." Paisley said approaching them.  
  
" Hey Pais." Jimmy said, " Scoot over Spin."  
  
" Pushy..." Spinner teased.  
  
" Uh where's your food?" Jimmy asked Paisley.  
  
" Oh I don't have any money. I didn't know you had to pay for luches here."  
  
" Didn't you at your old school?" Spinner asked.  
  
" No we got free luches." She answered  
  
" Must of been some crappy luches." Spinner laughed.  
  
" They were." Paisley laughed.  
  
" You wanna share mine? I got plenty." Jimmy asked.  
  
" Sure!!! I'm starving!!!" Paisley answeres grabbing his apple.  
  
" Uhhhh... that's okay I wasn't gonna eat that."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" It's okay."  
  
" Hey Paisley!!! Jen screamed from across the lot.  
  
" Hey Jen!" Spinner replied grinning.  
  
"Paisley... Pierre is looking for you." Jen implied.  
  
Paisley wasn't paying attention because she was talking to Jimmy and eating her apple. She didn't notice that Pierre was walking towards them.  
  
" Pais, can I talk to you?" Pierre towered.  
  
" Oh... hey Pierre..." PAisley stuttered.  
  
" Can we talk?" Pierre asked again.  
  
" About what?" Jimmy asked.  
  
" None of your damn business pretty boy." Pierre snapped.  
  
" HEY STOP!!!" Paisley yelled.  
  
" Pais?" Pierre questioned.  
  
" I... Pierre it's over!" Paisley coughed out.  
  
" Pais!!!" Jen yelled breaking the silence.  
  
" I... I just can't Pierre. I don't wanna hurt you."  
  
" Fine, fine." He said glaring at her then at Jimmy knowing that he was the cause of their break up. Pierre grabbed Jimmy by the shirt.  
  
" HEY!!!" Spinner screamed.  
  
" Stay away from my girl." Pierre yelled.  
  
" I am not yours! Maybe it's just me or do you not understand the love- related meaning of it's over?!" Paisley implied angrily.  
  
Pierre paused and put Jimmy down. Paisley looked at Pierre blankly and mouthed the words... I'm Sorry. She ran off with Jen chasing her.  
  
- Degrassi Hallways-  
  
" Oh my gosh I cannot believe you told Liberty that just so she could stop liking you!" Diane said and laughing at the same time.  
  
" Hey I was desperate." Jt said.  
  
Diane was still laughing when she saw Paisley running past her with tears streaming down her face and running into the girl's 'washroom'.  
  
" Sorry JT but I gotta go... talk to ya later" Diane replied still concerned about Paisley.  
  
" Ummm... Okay... BYE!"  
  
But she was already half way down the hall and running into the bathroom.  
  
- Washroom -  
  
"Paisley? Are you okay? Diane asked knocking on the first stall.  
  
" Hmmm... Let's see... I embarass myself in front of everbody and now Jimmy probably hates me for envolving him."  
  
Diane thought for a second...." You really like him don't you?"  
  
" I kept the apple core from the apple he gave me... and stole one of his pencils."  
  
" You stalker...." Diane laughed.  
  
That caused Paisley to giggle.  
  
" The reason I broke up with Pierre was to be available for Jimmy, but everything just went down the drain.  
  
- hallways-  
  
" You are sooo CUTE Toby!" Bri giggled.  
  
" I know" Toby smiled  
  
" Uhhhh..... Toby..." JT replied seeming to be very worried.  
  
" What now JT can't you see that I am busy right now..."  
  
" TOBY!!!" Kendra cried seeing the romantic love scene.  
  
" Kendra....." Toby panicked, tossing Brianna.  
  
"How could you?!?!" Kendra cried. Spinner was walking by and heard Kendra's cry.  
  
" Toby!" Spinner grumbled.  
  
" Spinner STOP!" Jen yelled. Spinner came to a stop and his eyes met hers.  
  
A/N: LONG STORY!!! I KNOW!!! Too much love but oh well........ please review!!!!!!! 


	3. New Couple

All I Want Is You  
  
Chapter 3: New Couple  
  
" Spinner! Don't beat up Toby. He's my friend's friend." Jen smiled.  
  
Spinner's eyes widened at the glowing aurora of Jen. He smiled and quickly stood up. He approached Jen. Jen blushed as he came closer. He reached his arms around Jen and held her close. What had come over Spinner?  
  
" Is this mushy or what?" JT blehed.  
  
" You know it." Diane agreed.  
  
" Spinner! What about Toby?" Kendra cried. " For the sake of Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"  
  
" Yeah, you too Jen." Bri questioned.  
  
' I'm in love.' Spinner thought to himself.  
  
' I'm in love.' Jen thought to herself.  
  
-Outside-  
  
" Hey JT, wait up." Diane yelled.  
  
" What!?" he replied angrily.  
  
" What crawled up your butt?"  
  
" Nothing..."  
  
" Are you...jealous of Toby?" Diane asked in shock.  
  
" No, why should I be jealous of Toby? Besides the fact that he has girls all over him and I don't even have a decent looking girl that likes me!" JT confessed.  
  
" You...you do have somebody."  
  
" Who? Casper's cousin? I don't believe it." JT joked.  
  
" No, you can't see Casper's cousin. Besides, Casper's cousin is a guy."  
  
" Then who Diane?"  
  
" Me."  
  
" Y-Y-You like me?" He stuttered.  
  
" Did I suddenly stutter and die?"  
  
" No, you spoke clearly and are still living. Maybe it's just abnormal."  
  
" Well, what about me?"  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Nevermind." Diane sighed.  
  
-Afterschool-  
  
" Paisley!" Kendra yelled after her.  
  
" Huh? Who might you be?" Paisley asked.  
  
" Oh, you don't know me. I'm Kendra Mason."  
  
" Spinner's sister."  
  
" Yeah." Kendra nodded. " I asked around for your name. I saw your Inuyasha pin and I just HAD to meet you."  
  
" I do like anime. What am I saying? I'm obsessed with it! I have 30 anime DVDs and over 60 videos! My current favorites are Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha and Getbackers! Yours?"  
  
" Oh god, I feel like I just met an angel." Kendra fluttered.  
  
" Or a Celestial Maiden!" Paisley smiled.  
  
" I think I just found my new best friend." Kendra laughed.  
  
" Same here. Oh yeah! I heard about what happened with Toby and you. Don't worry about it. Us anime otaku are powerful beings!"  
  
" Yeah." Kendra sighed.  
  
" The key thing is to fall for somebody else. Like Sesshoumaru!" Paisley giggled.  
  
" That just might work. Thanks a bunch Paisley." Kendra smiled.  
  
" No problem."  
  
" I am gonna tell Spinner all about you! You're my new idol!" Kendra cheered.  
  
" She must be one of those stalker types." Paisley muttered.  
  
-Afterschool...Still-  
  
" Jen?" Spinner asked.  
  
" Huh Spinner?" Jen asked, removing her sunglasses.  
  
" I was...maybe wondering...uhh..."  
  
" You're stuttering Spin." Jen teased.  
  
" Your laugh is cute." Spinner nodded.  
  
" Oh, why thank you." Jen laughed.  
  
" But that's not what I wanted to say. Oh right!"  
  
" What is it?" Jen perked up.  
  
" Well, today when you told me not to beat Toby into a bloody pulp, you made me get this strange feeling."  
  
" Huh?" Jen questioned.  
  
" I'm in love with you Jennifer!" Spinner blurted out, hugging Jennifer again.  
  
Jennifer gasped. " You are!?"  
  
" Yes, sort of like a...love-at-first-sight thing."  
  
" Funny, I like you too." Jen smiled.  
  
" So you only LIKE me?"  
  
" Maybe more." Jen giggled.  
  
" Does this make us a couple?" Spinner asked.  
  
" I guess it does."  
  
As Spinner walks Jennifer home, they pass Paige's house. Paige looks out her window and sees Spinner and Jennifer holding hands.  
  
" Not on your life hun." Paige whispers.  
  
-End Chapter 3- 


	4. New Project

All I Want Is You!  
  
Chapter 4: New Project  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
" No Way!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
" What's the big deal? It's just Jennifer." Spinner shrugged.  
  
" You must be stupid, what about Paige?"  
  
" What about her?"  
  
" Major crush plus new girl, equals hot new romance and just another reason to ruin somebody's lovelife." Jimmy sighed.  
  
" Hot new romance? Jen is different from other girls."  
  
" Yeah, she likes hockey." Jimmy laughed.  
  
" Hey! Hockey is cool. And I meant she's different because we're mentally attracted to each other and not just physical appearance. Even if Jen is pretty hot..." Spinner grinned.  
  
" Spinner, you just said something I didn't understand."  
  
" Whoa."  
  
" Maybe that 'mental connection' is making you smart like her."  
  
" Could that be the cause of my sudden obsession with hockey and corn dogs?"  
  
" Possibly." Jimmy laughed.  
  
" Oh, Kendra so non-stop talking about Paisley yesterday."  
  
" Why? Isn't your sister an eight?"  
  
" They're both into anime. They're like best friends now. Kendra sees Paisley like a goddess now. It's the strangest thing."  
  
" Pais likes Anime?" Jimmy asked.  
  
" To the point of obsession." Spinner sighed. " Kendra also heard that you were ignoring her."  
  
" Who, Pais? Nah, I figured she needed some time from the break up."  
  
" I think you should at least show you're not mad."  
  
" You're getting too smart for me man." Jimmy shook his head.  
  
" But Jen is so cool!" Spinner whined.  
  
-Science: 3rd Period-  
  
" Now class, in a few minutes we'll be heading to the auditorium to choose partners for an egg project. You'll be paired up with a tenth grader. These are boy-girl projects and it will go on for a week."  
  
" I get to do a parental-related project with Spinner!" Jen giggled.  
  
" At least your happy." Paisley sighed.  
  
" I'm sure Jimmy will choose you." Jen comforted.  
  
" I can't be with JT." Diane sighed.  
  
" If you take your time you can. I've calculated that there are less tenth graders. You'll have your chance." Emma smiled.  
  
" Oh Toby baby..." Brianna giggled.  
  
" Yes Honey."  
  
" This is just sickening." JT blehed.  
  
-In The Auditorium-  
  
" Okay everybody, mingle and choose a partner."  
  
" Hey Spin, you wanna be my partner?" Paige asked, giving him her best smile.  
  
" Nah, I got a partner."  
  
" Oh, who?" Paige said, trying to stay in a good mood.  
  
" Jennifer."  
  
" What is up with you two?"  
  
" We're going out."  
  
" Shoot." Paige whined.  
  
" Hey Pais!" Jimmy said, wandering over to Paisley.  
  
" Jimmy! Wanna be my partner?" Paige intercepted.  
  
" Paige, thi is 9th graders with 10th. Besides I already have a partner." Jimmy lied.  
  
" Hi Pais." Jimmy smiled.  
  
" Hey, Hey! You're talking to me." Paisley giggled.  
  
" You're in a good mood. Is that all it takes for you to be happy?"  
  
" Talking to you is all I need." Paisley smiled.  
  
" Uhhh..." Jimmy silenced in surprise.  
  
" You alright?" Paisley asked.  
  
" Oh, sorry. You wanna be my partner?" Jimmy asked.  
  
" Love to! Oops, I mean yeah."  
  
" Awesome." Jimmy smiled, standing next to Paisley.  
  
" JT! Do you have a partnet yet?" Diane asked.  
  
" Diane, it's ninth and tenth."  
  
" I know, but there aren't anymore tenths."  
  
" I guess, alright." JT nodded.  
  
" Hey Paige, baby. You wanna be my partner?" LaRon asked.  
  
" Look, I don't like you, or even know you! What makes you think I want to be your partner?" Paige growled.  
  
" Paige, stand next to your partner please." The teacher pointed out.  
  
" Damn." Paige muttered, being stuck with LaRon.  
  
" You're one of those popular bitches that thinks everybody should obey her." LaRon pointed out.  
  
" You did not just say that to me!" Paige yelled.  
  
" Let's get something straight. Don't ever think you are superior to me, I'm so unpredictable. You don't know what I can do."  
  
" Oh, I'm shivering." Paige whimped sarcastically.  
  
" Fine." LaRon grinned.  
  
" Does everybody have a partner?" The teacher announced.  
  
" Yes." The class groaned in unison.  
  
Paisley and Jimmy stood next to each other. Paisley felt warmth reaching her hand. Her heart stopped as she looked down and saw Jimmy's hand endtangled in hers.  
  
" Jimmy?" Paisley stuttered.  
  
" Be quiet." Jimmy smiled.  
  
" You like our egg JT." Diane smiled.  
  
" It's got your head." JT laughed.  
  
" Shut up!" Diane yelled.  
  
" Can we name our egg Giguere?" Jen laughed.  
  
" We can name it whatever you want." Spinner smiled.  
  
" This is SO war!" Paige growled.  
  
" Like, totally." LaRon teased.  
  
-End Of Chapter 4- 


	5. New Rivalries

All I Want Is You  
  
Chapter 5: New Rivalries  
  
-Beginning Of School-  
  
" Jennifer Pletcher..." Paige growled, approaching Jennifer.  
  
" What is it Paige?" Jenn asked.  
  
" Hun, don't even try that goodie-girl routine with me. I know you are a dancer but that doesn't count." Paige insulted.  
  
" What? How corny is that? That makes no sense..." Jenn said...quite confused.  
  
" Don't make fun of my awful comebacks! CRY! Be Insulted!" Paige yelled.  
  
" Huh?"   
  
" You stole Spinner away from me! He's mine!" Paige yelled, pushing Jenn into the trash can.  
  
" Jenn!" Spinner yelled, rushing to help her.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm fine." Jenn muttered.  
  
" So what in the hell is wrong with you Paige!?" Spinner asked.  
  
" That little brat stole you from me!"   
  
" Oh as if Paige! I love her and she loves me."  
  
" Spinner! I know you want me more then that hockey loving freak!" Paige whispered, kissing his cheek (face). Spinner abruptly pushed Paige off.  
  
" What is wrong with you!? I have a girlfriend who I love!" Spinner yelled.  
  
Jenn struggled to stand up, she limps over to Paige.  
  
" Awww...little girlfriend getting jealous." Paige teased.  
  
"You... little... prissy... popular... prep... Spinner is my boyfriend!" Jenn yelled, pushing Paige.  
  
"You did not just push me!" Paige whined.  
  
"Oh yes I did! Seems as though you don't know how it feels when people don't bow down to the almighty Paige," Jenn grins, smacking her.   
  
"No you didn't!" Paige gasped.  
  
"And don't you ever touch Spinner again!" Jenn yelled as she started to cry. She looked at Spinner with flooding eyes and limped to the nurses office.  
  
-In the Nurse's Office-  
  
"It's just a small sprain, some ice and rest should cure it," Nurse smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Jenn smiled in return.  
  
"Jenn! You got in a fight with Paige?!" Diane asked worriedly.  
  
"Had to."  
  
"Why?" Paisley asked.  
  
"She... was getting on my nerves," Jenn lied.  
  
"Oh. Spinner's looking for you," Bri said.  
  
"Just the person I wanted to talk to. Bring him here," Jenn said.  
  
"Jennifer! Are you alright?" Spinner rushed in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You stood up to Paige."  
  
"What'd you expect me to do?" Jenn laughed.  
  
"Spin!" Kendra rushed in.  
  
"What is it Kendra?" Spinner asked.  
  
"It's Jimmy! He's in a fight with Pierre!"   
  
"Pais!" Jenn said worriedly, limping into the hallways.  
  
"I wonder what this fight is about," Spinner said sarcastically.  
  
"Stop it!" Paisley cried.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Pierre said.  
  
Jimmy approached Pierre. "Paisley is my partner."  
  
"In a project! Not in life! She's mine!" Pierre said, pushing him.  
  
Jimmy growled and punched Pierre in the stomach.  
  
Pierre tackled Jimmy into the lockers.  
  
"Stop!!!" Paisley yells, rushing in.  
  
Pierre turned around and punched Paisley in the stomach. Pierre's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done.  
  
-End Of Chapter 5- 


End file.
